Sleeping With The Enemy
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: "We can t tell Fitz about this."
1. Prolouge

Sleeping With The Enemy

An Eli Goldsworthy Fanfic

-Prolouge-

"we can`t tell Fitz about this." Izzy said. Eli nodded, then took her hand. "where to?"He asked her in Morty."The ravine."Izzy replied. As Eli drove he asked her."How do you think Fitz would react if he found out I`m dating his sister?""He`d kill you"Izzy nodded and smiled. Every morning since march 15th he thanked god fo giving Issadora Fitzgerald life. They`d began dating secretly since . Her and Fitz were twins, but you`d never know it cause Izzy was 6 inches shorter,longer hair and blonde. She was definitely beautiful. The most beautiful creature he`d ever seen. Her chapstick was vanilla. Her mouthwash was minty. Eyes blue, pale and pasty or as she would say"I`m not pale and pasty. I`m translucent". Morty pulled into the ravine. Fitz was sitting in a tree. He noticed his baby sister step out of Eli`s car. She did a 180,probably checking to see if the coast was clear. Izzy had been slipping out late and he wanted to know what she was watched Eli get out, kiss her cheek and take her hand. They were going into the ravine. He went to get a closer look...and realized what they were doing. Eli was fucking his sister! Izzy must`ve been on drugs or something. She would never sleep with the enemy. Would she?


	2. The Rendevous changed

Sleeping With The Enemy

An Eli Goldsworthy Fanfic

XXShushXX

"Last night was amazing Eli""Keep it down. Big Brother spotted"Eli whispered. Izzy left quickly Fitz pinned Eli to his locker."Stay away from my sister""Dude I barely know your sister""Bullshit"Fitz was released Eli, but stared daggers at went to Izzy`s locker."Stay away from Eli""I barely know him""bullshit Izzy""what?""I know what you did last night"Izzy came to an abrupt halt."You do?""he fucked you. I know. Course you probably didn`t want him to."She smiled a guilty smile."Yeah let`s go with that.""IZZY! YOU WANTED HIM TO?""I- It was a weak moment."Izzy stuttered."That`s all it better have been."He left and Izzy exhaled. She ran to Eli."He knows.""He does?""He only knows we did it though. I wouldn`t tell him anymore.""Good. Damn it Izzy how could he find out. We overprecautioned must have been at the ravine."Izzy exhaled."We can`t meet at the ravine anymore"she replied.


	3. Sneaking out

Sneaking out

(It`s Izzy POV from here)

I shimmied down the drain pipe and looked around. Fitz was inside. Probably watching porn. I swear if there wasn`t a law against fucking your sister, he`d have me knocked up. I noticed Morty parked across the could I tell Eli`s car from others?Easy. Eli drives a favourite hearse. I slid into the passenger`s seat and smiled at smiled at me, and I noticed the fat lip."no. He didn`t?""He told me to stay away from you. Then he found out we were lab partners."Oh Eli I`m so sorry""Don`t be. You didn`t punch me."Eli kissed my cheek. He drove me to this cliff. I looked out and smiled. Time number 2.


	4. Other Problems

Other Problems

"No not tonight""why?"Eli whined.I exhaled."I have an issue""What issue?""female problems"his expression was blank."I`M ON MY FREAKING PERIOD**!"**I yelled,kinda his face went 20 shades of red And he looked like I`d just slapped him in the face. I`d never yelled at him before.I felt myself going red with embarrassment.I kissed his cheek and smiled apologetically. I turned around and got ms. Oh`s coffee in my face. "Oh! Izzy i`m so sorry, here let me help"she took me to the bathroom and cleaned me up. "You know, I`ve spilled many things on many people but I`ve never spilled hot coffee in a student`s face."she joked.I walked me to class and I went in. Fitz kept looking at me and passed me a note asking why I was late. I told him I had female problems to deal with. He asked me if I was alright. I didn`t reply. After school let out I took a walk with Eli."Izzy my baby looking good in the hood like I knew you would""Don`t talk like that ""Why?""You`re not a smooth talking lady killer. You`re name`s not Drew Torres or KC Guthrie"I replied. He laughed.


	5. My Brother and his Hands

My Brother and his Hands

"Fitz who do you think you are?" I yelled. He yelled at me for hanging around with Eli. I`m glad he doesn`t know the half of what I do with Eli. Besides banging and kissing and secretly dating. I looked at Fitz. "He`s changed you Izzy. You`ve never talked back to me""cause I`m done being scared of you!"I hollered. I exhaled sound his hand made against my cheek was sheer and loud.I stared up at him from the floor. He stared at his hand, realizing what he`d done. "Izzy I`m so sorry"I got up, fighting tears and ran outside. "Izzy! Can`t we talk about this?""No Fitz. Fuck off!"I yelled.I went to a place where he couldn`t find me and called Eli."Izzy?Baby?What`s wrong?""He hit me. I can`t believe he actually hit me""who hit you?""Fitz"I I could hear was Eli breathing."Come get me"I begged. "I`m coming"he said. He pulled up a few minutes later and got out. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me."It`s ok Izzy"He kissed the top of my head. He ushered me into Morty and drove off. I fell asleep on the drive.


End file.
